


La Diosa Athena debe de estar loca

by Marbius



Category: Saint Seiya, Tokio Hotel
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Astrology, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Established Relationship, Fangirls, Fantasy, Humor, Humorous Ending, M/M, Sarcasm, Sexual Humor, Travel, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boletos de avión a Grecia, estancia en un (posible) table dance llamado ‘El Santuario’ y la amenaza de recibir kilos de oro en forma de armadura; la cuestión es no es ¿quién?, sino ¿por qué?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.- Universos colindantes.

**1.- Universos colindantes.**

 

—Chicos, llegó el correo —anunció David apenas entrar al estudio de grabación, llevando en manos un grueso fajo de cajas y sobres—. Georg, aquí está tu revista mensual de Cabellos y Colores, ¡oh!, y viene con una muestra gratis de tinte. Deberías probarlo, ese color que traes se está deslavando ya.

El bajista fingió un acceso de tos. —Qué tontería, yo no necesito ningún tinte. Mi cabello está bien tal y como es. Además, es mi color natural, nada de tintes.

A su lado, Tom carraspeó algo que sospechosamente sonó como “Mentiroso” pero que Georg dejó pasar en pos de arrancar el pequeño sobre con el tinte y guardárselo en el bolsillo trasero lo más discreto posible.

—¿No hay algo para mí? —Bailoteó Bill alrededor de su manager, haciendo intentos de arrebatarle el fajo de cartas que éste llevaba en manos pero sin mucho éxito.

—Facturas, invitaciones, ofertas, publicidad, mmm, ¿qué es esto? —Extrajo David un grueso sobre tamaño carta que se negaba a flexionarse.

—¿Para quién es? —Preguntó Gustav, el único que permanecía sentado y esperaba paciente el correo de la semana—. Porque parece oficial de algún tipo.

—Deja leo… —Volteó David el sobre y leyó en voz alta—: “Para Tom, Bill y Gustav, (posibles) caballeros de la sexta casa de Virgo. El Santuario, sin número. Grecia”. Vaya…

—¿El Santuario? —Inquirió Tom, rascándose la barbilla—. ¿Qué clase de bar desnudista se pone ese nombre hoy en día? ¿Es que se pasean en togas por la pista o qué?

—Shhh —lo mandó callar su gemelo—, quiero saber de qué se trata todo esto.

—Deja veo, Dave —le quitó Gustav el sobre a su manager y lo abrió rompiendo el elaborado sello.

Expectantes, David y sus compañeros de banda esperaron por espacio de largos minutos mientras el baterista extraía del sobre una hoja y la leía detenidamente, cada tantos segundos soltando un bufido, enarcando una ceja o soltando un sonido semejante al de una risita burlona.

—Interesante…

—Vamos, Gus —estalló Georg cuando la paciencia se le agotó—, no nos hagas esperar más.

—Seh, ¿qué tontería es esa de ‘caballeros de la casa de Virgo’? —Apuntó Tom—. Porque si es una insinuación de algún tipo, no, me niego a ser víctima de tal ultraje. Yo no soy virgen

—No lo van a creer… —Hesitó el baterista antes de proseguir—. No me pregunten por qué, aquí no lo dice, pero al parecer _tenemos_ que acudir a este lugar llamado ‘El Santuario’ para… ¿Cómo dice? Ah sí… “Conocer al actual portador de la sexta armadura y pasar una serie de pruebas tanto físicas y mentales que pondrán a prueba nuestro cosmos”, sea lo que sea ese cosmos.

—Uhhh —se rascó Tom detrás de las rastas—, la verdad es que hace dos semanas fumé un cigarrito de lo más inocente. No creo pasar esas dichosas pruebas ya que estamos en esas… No si se trata de análisis médicos al menos.

—Y no es buen momento para viajar a Grecia sólo porque estamos anotados en una especie de concurso del cual ni siquiera sabíamos nada en un inicio —agregó Bill al tiempo que ignoraba la comprometedora confesión de su gemelo—. ¿Quién firma la nota?

—Sí, esto es de lo más sospechoso —recuperó David la misiva y repasó el texto hasta dar con el nombre—. Saori Kido, actual reencarnación de la Diosa Athena… No me suena de nada —admitió al cabo de unos segundos—. ¿Y a ustedes?

Cuatro cabezas denegaron de lado a lado.

—Todo este asunto tiene un aire de lo más siniestro —dijo Georg—. En todo caso, me puedo desatender. En ninguna parte mencionan mi nombre.

—Eso es porque eres Aries —murmuró Gustav, obteniendo a cambio que las miradas de todos en la habitación se dirigieran hacia él—. Hey, sólo estoy señalando lo obvio. Nosotros —se apuntó a él y a los gemelos— somos los tres Virgo de la banda, y Georg es Aries. No le pedirían a él por eso que participara en estas pruebas, ¿o sí?

—Dicho de ese modo… —concedió Bill—. Pero sigue sigo sin entender por qué nosotros en especial tenemos que ir a ese tal Santuario a presentar pruebas para no sé qué caballero de la sexta casa como si fuera tan importante.

—Eso. Que se ve sospechoso —dijo Tom cruzado de brazos y frunciendo el ceño—. ¿No será alguna broma extraña?

—No conozco a nadie que bromee pagando boletos de primera clase para Grecia —agregó Gustav sacando del sobre donde venía la carta cinco boletos de avión que llevaban los nombres de todos—, y mucho menos en una aerolínea privada.

—¡¿Privada?! Deja veo eso —le arrebató su manager de las manos tanto el sobre como los boletos—. No puede ser… Parecen de verdad. Holograma de autenticidad y todo.

—Basta ya —se exasperó Georg—. No es nada que una visita a Google no solucione. ¿Saori Kido, correcto? En un par de minutos sabremos la verdad…

Recuperando sus asientos de antes, los restantes miembros de la banda y David, esperaron mientras Georg conectaba su portátil e iniciaba el buscador.

—Esto es raro de cojones —gruñó Tom al lado de Bill, los dos tomados de la mano lo más discreto posible—. ¿Qué esperan de nosotros? ¿Qué dejemos nuestro tiempo de estudio para ir a su… estúpida bromita pesada? Tienen que estar locos.

—Hey, no te estreses. Nadie dijo que tengamos que ir, ¿no es así, Dave?

Su manager, que hasta entonces había permanecido silencioso con la vista clavada en el monitor de Georg, los ignoró por completo.

—¿Dave? —Alzó Gustav la voz—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Pasa que esa tal Saori Kido es toda eminencia en los negocios… —Anunció Georg para todos en la sala—. Es propietaria de una gran cantidad de empresas alrededor del mundo, por no hablar de que es dueña de su propia compañía aérea, así que al menos los boletos de avión son tan válidos como deben ser.

—No me jodas… —Siseó Tom. A su lado, Bill le puso una mano en la pierna para aplacarlo.

—Entonces… ¿Qué significa todo esto? Va en serio, ¿iremos a Grecia o qué?

David despegó la vista del monitor. —¿Francamente? No lo sé.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? —Se puso Tom en pie—. Sólo hay una respuesta y esa es NO. ¿Cómo es que vamos a viajar a Grecia sólo porque una tal Saori Kido quiere que lo hagamos? ¿Es que va a pagar por un concierto privado o planea secuestrarnos al estilo exprés?

—Tomi…

—¡No me pienso subir a ese avión!

David se llevó la mano a la nariz y se presionó el tabique entre dos dedos. —Voy a hacer unas cuantas llamadas, sólo para estar seguros de qué va todo esto. Mientras tanto, quiero que todos se calmen. El sobre llegó vía mensajería privada, con un sello oficial y todo parece indicar que va en serio. Lo sé, como mínimo suena… de lo más extraño todo esto, pero es lo que hay.

—Eso por lo menos —susurró Gustav, un tanto en shock por el cariz que estaba tomando la situación.

—Hablaré con los altos mandos de la disquera. Ellos decidirán qué hacer en este asunto.

—¿Decidir? Bah, no hay nada qué decidir —se volvió a sentar Tom al lado de Bill y atrajo a su gemelo pasándole el brazo por los hombros—. Este asunto es sólo un gran malentendido. Ya verán. ¿Viajar a Grecia? Pf, ni en sueños, ¿no es así, Bill?

Apoyando la cabeza contra su costado, el menor de los gemelos se abstuvo de opinar.

—Ya verán. Nada va a ocurrir y nos reiremos de toda esta tontería, ya lo creo —aseveró Tom muy seguro de sí mismo, tan confiado de sus palabras que de algún modo les dio la tranquilidad que necesitaban al resto de los miembros de la banda.

Pese a todo, muy dentro de sí Tom sintió un atisbo de incertidumbre. Abrazando a Bill más cerca de su cuerpo, el mayor de los gemelos pidió porque todo fue un estúpido error.

Resultó a fin de cuentas que los dioses (o una diosa en particular) confabularan en su contra…

 

—No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto… —Masculló Tom al tiempo que arrastraba detrás de sí su maleta y contemplaba el espacioso avión en el que iban a viajar él, su gemelo, Gustav, Georg y David. Cinco personas para un transporte que fácil podría albergar una tripulación de doscientos pasajeros.

—Órdenes son órdenes —le recordó Georg en un mejor estado de ánimo. Ya que él iba en condición de bulto y no tenía ninguna responsabilidad con el tal ‘Caballero de la casa de Virgo, bien planeaba aprovechar los días que pasarían en Grecia tomando el sol y disfrutando de la arquitectura local.

Un poco más callados, Bill y Gustav iban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, mientras que David hablaba por teléfono y concretaba los últimos detalles de su imprevisto viaje. Para sorpresa de todos, los arreglos del viaje incluían también una estancia en el lugar llamado El Santuario y la fundación Kido corría a cargo con el resto de los viáticos como alimentos, transporte y extras.

Abordando al interior del avión, cada quien se preparó a su modo para el vuelo que los llevaría a Atenas antes de la caída del sol.

Según su itinerario, un vehículo estaría esperando en la pista para llevarlos a su destino y pasarían la noche en unas cabañas, por lo que la visita formal a El Santuario se aplazaría hasta la mañana siguiente.

Dicho así, sonaba de lo más normal, pero sin admitirlo porque sería caer en el mismo patrón, ninguno de los chicos de la banda (o David en todo caso) se sentían tranquilos al respecto.

Había algo extraño… casi místico en todo aquello.

Y en verdad no se imaginaban hasta qué punto…

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- El Santuario no es como lo pintan.

**2.- El Santuario no es como lo pintan.**

 

—Bueeeno, no es que quiera parecer una diva en toda regla pero… Ugh con este lugar —gruñó Bill apenas abrir la puerta de la cabaña que compartirían entre todos y apreciar lo deprimente de la instalación.

—No, lo diré yo: Este lugar es un basurero —exclamó Georg sin importarle que su guía, un hombre calvo y malhumorado que se presentó bajo el nombre de Tatsumi, siguiera a su lado—. Parece barraca del ejército, excepto que quizá ellos sí tengan drenaje, agua corriente y electricidad.

—Aquí es donde se han entrenado desde tiempos inmemoriales los caballeros aspirantes a alguna de las ochenta y ocho armaduras de Athena que-…

—Ya —lo interrumpió Tom—, pero según entiendo, venimos de vacaciones, no ha entrenar.

Tatsumi le dedicó una mirada severa.

—Según tengo entendido, ustedes tres vienen por la armadura de Virgo —señaló a los gemelos y a Gustav.

—Tanto así como que venir expresamente por ella… —Masculló el baterista—. Vinimos porque no nos quedó de otra. Digo, ¿qué hace hoy en día uno con una armadura?

—¡La armadura dorada es más que sólo un traje! La historia y el poder cósmico que la rodea-…

—¿Dorada de qué tipo? —Inquirió Bill, interrumpiendo de nueva cuenta al hombre—. ¿Bañada en oro? ¿Chapada? ¿Es una aleación?

—Seh —intervino Tom—, ¿cuánto vale por kilo? Ya si no es de oro, al menos venderla por su peso total.

Tatsumi entrecerró los ojos ya de por sí diminutos y apretó la boca. —Le avisaré a la señorita Kido que ya se encuentran en las instalaciones del Santuario. Si me disculpan. Pasen buena noche.

Retirándose y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, Tatsumi dejó detrás cinco pares de ojos que no parecían muy convencidos de la situación actual.

—Este lugar es una miseria… —Afirmó Bill, dejándose caer en una de las camas y exhalando una queja de dolor cuando el duro colchón colindó contra su espalda—. ¿Qué clase de sitio es éste? Parece una prisión de seguridad mínima.

—Y que lo digas —rezongó su gemelo—. Éste no es el resort paradisiaco que imaginé cuando me dijeron que Saori Kido nos quería en Grecia. Imaginaba algo más glamuroso, menos… Esto. Sea lo que sea.

Ocupando asiento en otra de las camas libres, Gustav se llevó la mano al mentón.

—Olviden sus quejas y piensen un poco. ¿Qué no encuentran sospechoso todo esto? No me da buena espina.

—Lo único que puedo notar es que aquí no hay baño —resopló Georg—. Ustedes vienen a su prueba, pero ¿y yo qué? ¿Por qué tengo que sufrir?

—Vamos, vamos, hay que apartar esa negatividad. Si la disquera consideró necesario que asistieran-…

—La disquera puede irse al demonio.

—… tenemos que obedecer —finalizó su manager, ignorando las miradas de rencor que los chicos le dirigían—. En todo caso, ya estamos aquí, se joden. Mañana será otro día.

Bufando, los gemelos no tardaron en meterse bajo las mantas, cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormidos aún en sus ropas de viaje. David hizo lo propio ocupando la única cama individual de la estancia, y deseándoles a todos ‘buenas noches’, no tardó en caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

Desnudándose para la noche, Georg y Gustav a su vez se recostaron en la cama restante, entrelazando las piernas y compartiendo unos cuantos besos tímidos.

—¿Nervioso? —Preguntó Gustav.

—Ni te imaginas —respondió Georg, depositando un nuevo beso en los labios de su novio—. No puedo dejar de pensar que todo esto va en serio, pero sin lograr comprender de qué se trata.

—Igual yo —admitió el baterista—. Hay un aire de poder en el aire… Los gemelos se pueden quejar todo lo que quieran de esta cabaña maloliente, pero se siente un aura extraña alrededor de este sitio. ¿Viste esa construcción de escaleras que se perdía entre las nubes?

—Sí —tragó Georg saliva—. Era impresionante.

En verdad que lo era. Miles de peldaños en un camino que parecía no tener final, y en lo escarpado de la montaña, se podían llegar a distinguir una gran cantidad de lo que parecían mausoleos de piedra marmórea. Su guía, el tal Tatsumi, había sido muy vago al respecto cuando le preguntaron qué eran aquellas construcciones. A su manera, había dicho que esperaran hasta el día siguiente para descubrirlo, y la conversación entonces había quedado relegada a otros asuntos.

—En todo caso, no estás obligado a acompañarnos si no te apetece —jugueteó Gustav con un mechón de su cabello—, seguro que es todo aburrido y termina en nada.

—Quizá… Quizá no —lo atrajo Georg más de cerca—. Promete al menos que tendrás cuidado. No dejes que la locura de El Santuario te alcance.

—¿A mí? Pfff, ni en sueños —bostezó Gustav, prueba de lo cansado que estaba después de un vuelo de varias horas—. Recuerda que soy una excelente prueba del signo Virgo: Analítico y frío para razonar. No me dejaré atrapar por ninguna patraña barata. Antes de que puedas agarrar un color bronceado, estaremos de vuelta en Alemania y riéndonos de lo que haya pasado.

—Uh-uh —cerró Georg los ojos, deslizándose lentamente en la inconsciencia del sueño.

Con todo, un pequeño ramalazo de inseguridad se aposentó como hierro caliente en su cerebro. ¿Qué había dicho Gustav de las cualidades de un buen Virgo? Más importante aún, ¿qué no iban a ver al tan mencionado guardián de la sexta casa, el tal caballero de la casa de Virgo? Tantas menciones… Tantas coincidencias… Pero cansado como estaba, Georg no pudo aferrarse a ese pensamiento y para cuando despertó, la idea ya se había extinguido en su mente.

De algún modo, así era como las estrellas en el firmamento lo querían para ellos.

 

Tatsumi no se había quedado cruzado de brazos por el desaire de la tarde anterior. A modo de venganza, a la mañana siguiente ya estaba tocando a su puerta antes de que saliera el sol e instándoles a vestirse lo antes posible si es que querían llegar a la sexta casa antes de la caída del sol.

—¿Es que está lejos? —Preguntó David—. Según tenía entendido estaba aquí mismo.

Tatsumi señaló hacia arriba con el dedo índice. —Aquí, sí, pero miles de escalones arriba.

—¿O sea que vamos a subir escaleras todo el día? Pf, no lo creo —desdeñó Tom la posibilidad de un ejercicio imprevisto—. ¿Es que no hay ascensor en este sitio?

Vistiéndose él y ayudando a su gemelo a escoger unos zapatos que tuvieran al menos tacón bajo, los dos empezaron a cuchichear en el fondo de la habitación.

—Es parte del entrenamiento. Un Caballero de Dorado debe ser capaz de subir las escaleras hasta su propio templo. No espero que ustedes citadinos e incapaces de asimilar los poderes del cosmos y la armadura de oro lo entiendan —masculló Tatsumi.

—No podrán ser tantas escaleras… —Intentó Georg aligerar el malestar de todos.

—Claro, como tú no tienes que ir —lo codeó Gustav, a su vez pasándose la camiseta por la cabeza—. Estoy pensando en renunciar a ese ‘gran honor’ de asistir. La verdad es que no me va tanto eso de vestir de oro. O subir escaleras, ya que estamos…

Tatsumi eligió ignorarlos. Dándoles la privacidad necesaria, esperó afuera de la cabaña mientras terminaban de vestirse y salían a recibir una fresca mañana ateniense.

—Jo, eso se ve espeluznante —admiró Tom la vista que coronaba la montaña—. ¿Cuál es la famosa casa de Virgo a la que hemos sido convocados? —Le preguntó a Tatsumi, y éste señaló una de las tantas que se encontraban en medio.

—El gran caballero de la sexta casa es Shaka, reencarnación de Buda y uno de los guardianes dorados que desde los tiempos mitológicos siempre le han sido fieles a Athena —pronunció Tatsumi—. También es un engreído, pero… Con ese cabello rubio.

—¿Disculpe? —Carraspeó Gustav, atusándose su propio cabello rubio con mortificación, pero el sirviente lo ignoró.

—Mejor empecemos a subir —les dedicó una mirada displicente—, porque con su condición física, quiero al menos evitar pasar la noche en cáncer.

—Mi abuela era cáncer, también una chicas que conocí una vez en un bar, ¿qué tiene de malo? —Preguntó David sólo para que Tatsumi pasara de él como si no existiera.

—Disculpe, pregunta —alzó Georg la mano como si se encontrara en la escuela—, ¿yo también tengo que ir? ¿No hay un guardián de la casa de Aries o algo así? Tal vez podría quedarme ahí a charlar y compartir de carnero a carnero… Verá, es que tengo asma…

—Flojera es lo que tienes —lo chanceó Tom y el bajista le metió un pisotón rompe-dedos para hacerlo cerrar la boca.

—Eso sería decisión del guardián de la primera casa, no mía —respondió Tatsumi de lo más cortón.

—Ya… —Captó Georg el mensaje—. Yo le preguntaré cuando lo veamos.

Enfilando todos en dirección a las escaleras, se detuvieron ante el primer peldaño a admirar no sólo lo magnífico de la construcción, sino también el mal estado en el que se encontraba.

—¿Sabe? Existen buenos restauradores. No es barato, pero podrían resanar las cuarteaduras, tal vez así tendrían más turismo por la zona —aportó David su opinión a pesar de la mirada incrédula del sirviente.

—¡El Santuario no es un centro vacacional! ¡Los turistas no tienen por qué venir aquí!

—¿Ah no? Porque falta haría —se inmiscuyó Bill en la conversación, ya con un mohín de disgusto en labios porque llevaba tacones de cinco centímetros y la subida amenaza acabar con él.

Tatsumi apretó los puños. —Mejor empecemos a subir.

—Si no queda de otra…

Cada uno a su ritmo dio comienzo a la tarea de subir escalón por escalón. Al cabo de escasos minutos, comenzaron las quejas. Al grito de “¡¿Por qué no hay un maldito elevador aquí?!” los sorprendió un amanecer espectacular al que prefirieron ignorar. Media hora más tarde y no parecían haber avanzado mucho si tomaban en cuenta los interminables peldaños que parecían seguir apareciendo frente a sus pies. Ni siquiera un vistazo hacia atrás y a lo que ya llevaban recorrido ayudaba; aquella parecía una tarea de lo más odiosa.

Tatsumi hizo un gran trabajo al pasar por alto sus quejas, pero la paciencia se le estaba agotando cuando ya cerca de los sesenta minutos vislumbraron en la distancia lo que parecía ser la primera casa.

—¿Aries? —Preguntó Georg, de pronto acelerando el paso y brincando los escalones de dos en dos—. ¡Oh por favor, que sea!

—Claro que es —señaló Tatsumi lo obvio—, y ese es el guardián encargado de custodiar la entrada de El Santuario —apuntó a la imponente figura que salía a recibirlos.

—Woah, se toman muy en serio su papel —murmuró Tom cuando en la lejanía el oro de la armadura los deslumbró—. Hola, ¡buenos días!

—Señor Mu —se arrodilló Tatsumi apenas alcanzaron al guardián de la primera casa—. Disculpe la intromisión. Por órdenes de la señorita Saori, me encuentro escoltando a este grupo a la sexta casa del Santuario.

—¿Con Shaka? —Abrió grandes los ojos Mu. Frente a él, los gemelos soltaron una risita mal disimulada al ver el aspecto atípico del individuo ante ellos—. ¿De qué clase de asunto se trata?

—Disculpe que me inmiscuya —habló Gustav, bajando la cabeza y cohibido por el aura de respeto que desplegaba el hombre ante sí—. Recibimos una invitación a este lugar que nos pedía asistir lo antes posible. Algo de un futuro caballero para la armadura de Virgo.

Mu meditó su respuesta antes de hablar. —Este asunto es de lo más extraño. Shaka no me ha mencionado nada al respecto, tampoco Athena.

—Ya, también fue una sorpresa para nosotros, ¿sabe? Porque estos chicos están en una banda y yo soy su manager. No entiendo por qué o para qué podrían requerirnos aquí, nosotros sólo seguimos órdenes.

—Entiendo… —Mu relajó sus facciones y sonrió—. Así qué díganme, ¿quién de ustedes es el candidato a caballero de Virgo?

Tres manos se alzaron veloces al aire, y el guardián de la primera casa enarcó una de las extrañas marcas que llevaba en el rostro cual si se tratara de una ceja. —Interesante.

—El asunto es que ellos tienen que ir, yo no —agregó Georg a la conversación—, ¿podría quedarme aquí? Esto de subir escaleras no es bueno para mi salud. Me da flato.

—¿Y tu signo es…? —Preguntó Mu un tanto divertido por el desparpajo del joven ante sí.

—Aries. Pero no se engañe, yo no vine por ninguna armadura. Me basta con no subir más escalones, ¿por favor? ¿Me puedo quedar aquí?

Mu asintió. —Puedes.

—¿Y yo? —Preguntó Gustav a su vez—. Aprecio el honor de ser convocado y todo, pero… —Le dedicó una mirada de anhelo a Georg—. No estoy seguro si esto es lo mío. Preferiría quedarme.

—Oh no, tú no te escapas —lo sujetó Tom de un brazo.

—Eso —se le unió Bill apretando al baterista del otro brazo—, todos para uno y uno para todos. Los tres mosqueteros… de la casa de Virgo.

—Alguien máteme —musitó Gustav.

—Si ya terminaron… —Gruñó Tatsumi. Aún tenemos por delante cuatro casas antes de llegar a nuestro destino. Preferiría no pasar la noche a la intemperie. Con lo lentos que son… nos tomará todo el día en llegar a nuestro destino.

—Tal vez yo podría ayudarles —se ofreció Mu, manteniendo en todo momento una sonrisa serena en el rostro—. Eso claro, si ustedes así lo desean.

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada que lo dijo todo, Gustav se encogió de hombros y David asintió un par de veces, convencido de la poca condición física que tenía y del infarto que iba a darle si se empecinaba en continuar subiendo escalones.

—Hecho. Yo me encargo de ahora en adelante, Tatsumi…

Y sin darle tiempo a los presentes de decir una palabra más, parpadeó y los hizo desaparecer en el aire.

—Oh. Por. Dios. —Abriendo grandes los ojos y notando la ausencia de sus compañeros, Georg se desplomó hacia atrás un sonoro ‘plop’.

 

/*/*/*/*


	3. 3.- La casa de Virgo tiene un guardián que…

**3.-** **La casa de Virgo tiene un guardián que…**

 

Fue cuestión de segundos. Un ramalazo de calor, el golpe eléctrico de una descarga y luego una ventisca fría que los recorrió de pies a cabeza. Sin soltar la mano de su gemelo, Tom precisó el segundo exacto en que sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo y abrió los ojos de golpe, convencido de que acababan de pasar por una experiencia sobrenatural de algún tipo, si es que no un viaje tipo ciencia ficción en el que sus moléculas se habían desintegrado para reaparecer en otro sitio del universo.

Cualquiera que fuera, no cambiaba el hecho irrevocable de que habían sido teletransportados sin esfuerzo aparente por un hombre sin cejas y vestido como si tal cosa con una armadura de oro.

—¿Está bien todos? —Preguntó David, al tiempo que se llevaba las manos al pecho y se palpaba en búsqueda de algún miembro faltante—. ¿Enteros? ¿Todos completos? Cuenten dedos en los pies si es necesario.

—Woah, ¿qué fue eso? —Exclamó Bill mesándose el cabello—. ¿De verdad pasó lo que creo que pasó?

—Define tus impresiones, yo me siento agotado —se arrodilló Gustav y apoyó las palmas sobre el suelo de mármol—. No estoy hecho para este tipo de esfuerzo.

Frente a ellos, una nueva construcción se alzaba imponente a la vista. Similar a la primera casa, la edificación (que ellos esperaban fuera la guarida del sexto guardián, y por ende su parada final) estaba construida de piedra marmórea y decorada en columnas al estilo griego. La única diferencia estribaba en la presencia de dos esculturas de piedra que asemejaban al Buda procedente de la India y que coronaban la fachada a la espera de cualquier individuo que quisiera cruzar por ahí.

—Supongo que llegamos a nuestro destino… No sé cómo, y tampoco quiero averiguarlo, pero henos aquí de una vez por todas —suspiró David.

—Hasta aquí los acompaño, mi trabajo ha terminado —se despidió Tatsumi del grupo, enfilando en dirección contraria antes de que los gemelos, Gustav o David pudieran impedírselo.

—Vaya con su espíritu de servicio… —Murmuró Tom.

—Olvídalo —lo instó su gemelo—. Ya estamos aquí. No lo necesitamos.

—En marcha pues, porque quiero estar de regresa antes de que baje el sol, y no creo que tengamos la misma suerte que antes cuando se trate de bajar escaleras —les recordó Gustav, subiendo los últimos peldaños que los llevarían a su destino—. ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien aquí? —Llamó al interior del templo.

—No tienes que ser tan formal —se burló Tom al pasar por su lado y poner el primer pie dentro de la construcción; al instante, se paralizó—. ¿Qué demon-…?

—Es una gran descortesía invadir un espacio que no les pertenece, ¿no lo creen así? —Preguntó una voz que parecía proceder de todas direcciones al mismo tiempo—. Digan su nombre y qué hacen aquí ahora mismo.

—Disculpe la omisión —dijo David hablando lo más alto posible, si acaso porque no estaba seguro de a quién se dirigía—, estamos aquí por órdenes de Saori Kido. Ella nos pidió asistir al sexto templo del Santuario. Buscamos al…

—Guardián —suplió Bill la palabra faltante.

—Eso, buscamos al guardián de la casa. ¿No sabrá ustedes si se encuentra aquí o volvemos más tarde? No queremos causar molestias. Podríamos pedir una cita para otra ocasión.

—Venimos a una audición para la armadura de Virgo, ¿sabe? —Agregó el baterista—. En lo personal, creo que ha habido un error tremendo, pero usted sabe, papelería y burocracia. Yo preferiría haberme quedado con el señor Mu, pero-…

—¿Así que conocieron a Mu? —Preguntó la voz un tanto divertida—. ¿Fue él quien los envió conmigo?

—Sí —afirmó Tom, aún petrificado en la postura de antes—. Siento mucho si entramos como si nada, pero todo esto es tan nuevo para nosotros como para usted.

—Está bien, puede pasar —concedió la voz, y al instante se vio Tom libre del hechizo que parecía tenerlo inmóvil.

—Tomi, tengo miedo… —Susurró Bill, tomando la mano de su gemelo y juntos encabezando la marcha que se adentraba dentro de la casa de Virgo.

Sin admitirlo porque entonces sí que rompería a llorar, Tom tragó saliva. Él también tenía miedo. Lo que había dado inicio como una enorme equivocación, de pronto parecía haber cobrado un cariz terrorífico.

—No te preocupes, no va a pasar nada —le prometió a Bill, pese a que su sexto sentido lo decía lo contrario.

Tom aprendería cuál era la verdadera importancia de las intuiciones…

 

—Espere, ¿de verdad? —Abrió Georg grande la boca, incrédulo de las leyendas con las que Mu lo estaba deleitando—. ¿Y dice que ese tal dios Hades viene cada tanto siglos a armar una guerra final que siempre termina perdiendo?

Mu soltó una risita poco propia de él. —Algo así.

Georg sopesó un par de segundos sus palabras antes de volver a hablar. —Entonces ser Caballero de Athena no es cualquier trabajo, ¿no? ¿Es como pertenecer a la Guardia Real de la Reina de Inglaterra, o me equivoco?

—Similar. Nuestra prioridad es Athena, pero también el bienestar de la humanidad, y Hades no es nuestro único enemigo a luchar, pero básicamente, sí, en eso consiste nuestro trabajo.

—Wow… —Asintió Georg—. Creo que jamás podría dedicar mi vida a eso. No me malentienda —se apresuró a explicarse—, debe ser muy noble llevar una vida tan avocada a la protección del mundo, pero me sigue gustando más esto de ser rockstar. Viajar por el mundo, conocer gente nueva, todo eso. Digo, ¿tienen al menos electricidad en estos templos?

El guardián de la primera casa dejó salir una sonora carcajada. —Lo admito, no siempre tuve que bajar al pueblo a pagar mi recibo de electricidad como cualquier persona, pero desde la reencarnación de la nueva Athena hemos modernizado un poco las doce casas. La semana pasada incluso, adquirí por consejo de un amigo, un televisor de pantalla plana en el que me gusta ver los canales de cocina cuando tengo tiempo libre.

—La recepción del satélite debe ser genial por la altura —observó Georg—. Pero sigue sin parecerme del todo una razón de peso para vivir aquí.

—La armadura de Aries se vería bien en ti —le dijo Mu, y fue el turno de Georg en reírse hasta que le dolió el estómago.

—No lo creo. El dorado no es mi color, creo que me veo mejor de plata por eso del verde en mis ojos. O al menos eso me han dicho.

—También hay guardianes de plata que protege a Athena…

—Ya, pero no sé si podría soportar la armadura en los días de verano. O en invierno, ya que estamos… Tengo piel sensible y por eso no llevo ninguna perforación. El metal y yo sólo no nos llevamos, pero gracias por considerarme.

Callados en un silencio que no tenía nada de incómodo, Mu y Georg viraron al mismo tiempo la cabeza en dirección hacia donde la casa de Virgo se encontraba.

—Shaka les ha permitido la entrada a su templo —anunció el guardián de la primera casa—, y se va a llevar una sorpresa mayúscula cuando conozca a tus amigos.

—Seh… —Sonrió Georg para sí—. Pueden ser de lo más… impertinentes sin siquiera proponérselo. Al menos en el caso de los gemelos, porque Gustav es el típico Virgo respetuoso y quisquilloso por mantener las formalidades al límite.

—¿Gemelos dices? —Se sorprendió Mu, una línea de tensión apareciendo en el centro de su frente—. ¿A quienes te refieres?

—Oh, es cierto —se golpeó Georg la mano contra la frente—. Aunque no lo parezcan, Tom y Bill son gemelos idénticos. Tom es mayor por diez minutos, pero no lo menciones porque jamás te harán olvidar lo especial de su lazo.

—Pero su apariencia… No lo habría adivinado nunca…

—Es porque se empeñan en ser diferentes, pero al final del día sólo son la copia al carbón del otro. Debajo de los piercings, los tatuajes, el maquillaje y el tinte barato para el cabello, sin idénticos e imposibles de distinguir entre sí.

—No suena a la pareja habitual de gemelos…

—Bueno, ellos nunca fueron lo que se dice ‘normales’ —se encogió Georg de hombros—. La verdad es que son la única pareja de gemelos que he conocido en la vida, no estoy seguro que es lo normal para ellos.

—Mmm, lo cierto es que yo también sólo conozco a un par… Pero es un par de gemelos que… En fin… Cada pareja debe ser diferente.

Georg se frotó la barbilla. —Es cierto, ¿qué ocurriría si uno de ellos gana la armadura de Virgo? ¿Qué pasa con el otro? ¿O la comparten días alternados? ¿Un sorteo, tal vez?

Mu suspiró. —Es una pregunta con una respuesta interesante.

—Quizá pudieran ir a Géminis, ¿no? —Propuso Georg sin tomar en cuenta la mirada sombría de Mu—. ¿Ahí tienen dos armaduras?

El guardián de la primera casa murmuró un par de frases apresuradas. —Mejor no entrar en detalles. Es la primera vez que sé de un par de gemelos que no sean Géminis y que compitan por otra armadura diferente a la que por derecho les corresponde.

—Tanto así que competir… Estoy seguro que van a declinar ‘el gran honor’ —marcó en el aire las comillas— y regresar antes de que baje el sol. Gustav no tenía mucho interés desde el inicio, y lo que son Bill y Tom, bueno… Ellos menos.

—Eso espero —susurró Mu, tan enigmático que Georg no se atrevió a indagar más. En su lugar, dirigió la vista a la tercera casa del Santuario y se preguntó qué clase de guardianes habría ahí.

Gemelos… ¿Acaso otra de las rarezas de Tom y Bill era haber nacido bajo el signo zodiacal equivocado? Si eso los descartaba como candidatos a la armadura de Virgo, Georg no quería pensar en Gustav como próximo caballero de la sexta casa. ¿Qué clase de locura sería ésa? El bajista no pensaba dejar a su novio, amigo y compañero de banda en Grecia sólo porque de la nada lo habían elegido para cuidar de Athena y la humanidad.

Apartándolo de sus pensamientos, un haz de luz que emanó desde la casa de Virgo y se dirigió a la de Géminis hizo que Mu y él se pusieran de pie y contemplaran asombrados lo que parecía un nuevo viaje.

—Shaka envió a tus amigos a Géminis, tal y como me lo temía.

—¿Eso es malo? —Preguntó Georg, temiendo por la integridad de Bill y Tom.

Mu volvió a suspirar. —Seré honesto: No lo sé.

—¿Cómo es el guardián de géminis?

— _Los_ guardianes —enfatizó Mu—, son dos. Gemelos, por supuesto, y son… Un par de lo más interesante. Una pareja única en más de un sentido…

—También Bill y Tom.

—Entonces lo mejor será esperar —dictaminó Mu—. Shaka ha tomado su decisión, y ahora dependerá de tu amigo Gustav para demostrar su valía como futuro guardián.

Anhelante, Georg miró en dirección a la casa de Virgo, y en su fuero interno, pidió porque Gustav regresara a su lado sano y salvo.

 

Sobrepasada la sorpresa de encontrarse cara a cara con el guardián de Virgo (todos entendieron claramente por qué Tatsumi tenía envidia de su cabello) y de que éste les explicara su razón para mantener los ojos cerrados, llegó el momento de entrar en materia y solucionar la cuestión que los tenía ahí.

—Ustedes dos de ahí… son gemelos —apuntó Shaka a Bill a Tom con la mano que llevaba envuelta por un rosario—, no son candidatos para la armadura de Virgo.

—Eso pude deducirlo desde las escaleras —masculló Tom a causa del dolor que le causaba el flato.

—¡Silencio! ¿Es que acaso querían engañarme? —Cuestionó Shaka sus intenciones para presentarse en su templo como candidatos a los ropajes sagrados—. Sólo hay una armadura en este Santuario que permitiría ser compartida por la naturaleza de su signo.

—No sé si compartir sea buena idea… —Apuntó Tom.

—Seh, tenemos gustos muy diferentes al vestir —agregó Bill—. ¿No podríamos sólo usar la mitad? ¿Tomi la pechera y yo la faldita?

La tensión en el aire creció, y alrededor de la figura de Shaka se empezaron a formar chispas de color dorado que centelleaban en fogonazos de luz hasta desaparecer al caer en contacto con su reluciente armadura.

—Tendrá que disculpar a mis amigos, ellos no saben cuándo callarse la maldita boca —se apresuró Gustav a justificar la impertinencia innata de los gemelos—. Nosotros entendemos que haber sido convocados al Santuario es un gran honor, pero preferiríamos retirarnos.

—Sí, no nos gustaría hacerle perder su tiempo —intervino su manager—. No se moleste, nosotros sabemos dónde se encuentra la salida y-…

—No —dijo Shaka—, ustedes tres irán a la casa que les corresponde…

David y los gemelos compartieron una mirada de aprehensión.

—En cuanto a ti… —Giró Shaka la cabeza en dirección a Gustav y el baterista se sintió paralizado en la postura que se encontraba—. Tú tendrás que demostrar las cualidades de un nacido bajo el signo de Virgo y probar que la armadura es tuya por derecho propio.

—Pero es que yo no la quiero… —Musitó Gustav antes de salir expelido por la fuerza varios metros hacia atrás.

Incorporándose a medias, Gustav apreció que el lugar donde antes se encontraban sus compañeros de banda y manager se encontraba ahora completamente vacío. Nada, ni un rastro de ellos.

—¿Pero qué…?

—Ahora… —Abrió Shaka los ojos, revelando un intenso color azul que parecía barrer todo a su alrededor—, que la prueba dé comienzo.

 

/*/*/*/*


	4. 4.- Aries y Virgo en relación.

**4.-** **Aries y Virgo en relación.**

 

—Y vamos de nuevo —murmuró Tom cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos él, su gemelo y David desaparecieron de la sexta casa del santuario para ir a dar de frente a una nueva construcción; presumiblemente, un nuevo templo con un nuevo guardián con el cual lidiar.

—Esto me está cansando… Creo que yo… —Sentándose en el suelo, su manager se aflojó un par de botones de la camisa y se abanicó con una mano—. Ya no estoy para estas emociones fuertes. Me va a dar una embolia sino es que antes mi pobre corazón se rinde.

—Vamos, Dave —se arrodilló Bill a su lado y le pasó el brazo por los hombros—. Velo por el lado positivo, desde un inicio nos rechazaron para la armadura. Nosotros podemos ya volver a casa.

—¿Y Gustav? —Inquirió su manager con acritud—. ¿Qué pasa con él? Un baterista no es reemplazo fácil en estos días. No uno como él.

—Por no mencionar que Georg se volvería loco si sugerimos siquiera volver sin su Gusti-Pooh —agregó Tom, haciendo hincapié a su modo en la relación de esos dos—. Da lo mismo, primero tenemos que regresar a la casa de Aries y después podremos trazar un plan de rescate.

David suspiró. —Suena plausible. Mientras tanto —se incorporó hasta quedar de pie—, tenemos que averiguar de dónde es que nos encontramos.

—Pues bien —señaló Bill la construcción que se presentaba frente a ellos—, ¿de qué signo tiene apariencia esta fachada?

Los tres miraron fijamente la escalinata que conducía al nuevo templo y las edificaciones cuadradas que se colocaban lado a lado para dar un aspecto sobrio al conjunto. En relieve y dando una apariencia de lo más celestial, de cada lado había una figura con forma de niño alado (quizá ángeles) que coronaban el sitio.

—¿Existe el signo de…? —Atentó Bill adivinar sin mucho éxito—. ¿Angelitos? ¿Algo que suene similar para el caso?

David empezó a enumerar con los dedos. —A ver, empieza en Aries y luego sigue ese signo que es mi tía Lena… Mmm, el toro. Y después…

Tom arrugó el ceño en concentración hasta que sus cejas se encontraron en el centro de su frente. —Tengo el nombre en la punta de la lengua… Algo con jota…

—Duh —gruñó una voz a sus espaldas y los tres saltaron de su sitio al percatarse de que no se encontraban tan solos como creían en un inicio—. Frente a ustedes se encuentra la casa de géminis, no ‘jéminis’ por si quedaban dudas, señor de la Jota. Por ello —señaló a los relieves alados—, el que sean dos niños idénticos. Gemelos.

—Ohhh —corearon Bill y Tom.

—¿Y tú eres…? —Preguntó David, atento a que esta persona se cubría de pies a cabeza con una larga capa que sólo permitía ver un par de pies pequeños y el contorno de unos labios bajo la capucha.

—El Ente —se presentó éste, descubriéndose la cabeza y sólo para revelar un antifaz que ocultaba su identidad—. ¿Y ustedes?

—Él es Dave, nuestro manager —inició Bill las presentaciones—, él es Tom, mi gemelo y yo soy Bill, su… gemelo, vaya.

El Ente asintió. —Comprensible. Gemelos, la casa de Géminis… No se necesita ser un genio para deducir que vienen a batirse en duelo por la armadura.

—Tanto así… —Se excusó Tom enredando un dedo en una larga rasta—. Venimos de la casa de Virgo, ¿sabes? Y ahora llegamos aquí. Por lo que entiendo, tienen un sistema bastante complicado para determinar cuál es la armadura que te corresponde.

—Nah —denegó el Ente—. Tienes un gemelo, eres Géminis, tercera casa escaleras arriba y sigues el laberinto. No es complicado.

—Ya, para nacimos en septiembre —intervino Bill—, y no hay motivo de equivocación, Tom es mi gemelo, ¿ves? —Acercó sus rostros hasta casi tocarse las narices—. I-dén-ti-cos. Más iguales imposible.

El Ente dejó salir un bufido. —Ajá, pero no es así como funciona. Y la parte de idénticos… —Sus ojos se clavaron en la diferencia del color de sus cabellos, el maquillaje en los ojos de Bill y las ropas grandes de Tom que ocultaban su figura—. No sé, cuesta creerlo. Parecería que intentan dar la idea opuesta.

—Cuestión de haberlo pedido antes —se llevó Tom las manos a la entrepierna en amago de bajarse los pantalones, pero Bill se lo impidió—. Hey, que podemos mostrarle qué tan idénticos somos en cada pequeño rincón de nuestro cuerpo.

Los ojos del Ente relucieron. —¿Ah sí?

—Chicos… Ente… No es el momento —interrumpió David su conversación—. Tanto ir y venir escaleras abajo y arriba ha hecho que quiera usar el sanitario, refrescarme un rato y descansar. Por no hablar que este sol… —Apuntó al cielo desde donde les caían los rayos solares como lluvia de fuego.

—Entonces entremos a la casa de Géminis y conozcamos al guardián.

—A los guardianes —corrigió el Ente la equivocación de novatos—. Son dos, uno más sexy que el otro.

Tom alzó las cejas. —¿Ah sí? ¿Y Sexy y Másexy tienen nombres o…?

—Kanon —suspiró el Ente—, y Saga. Ahhh.

Bill se giró hacia su gemelo, y lo más discreto posible le dedicó una mirada que dejaba bien claro su idea de que el Ente necesitaba un pase inmediato para el pabellón de psiquiatría.

—Da lo mismo, sólo entremos de una vez —encabezó David la marcha escaleras arriba hacia el tercer templo. Pegados a sus talones, iban Tom y Bill, seguidos de cerca por el Ente que de vuelta se subía la capucha y en manos llevaba un pequeño cuaderno y un lápiz.

—¿Y eso? —Le susurró Bill al Ente, cohibido de la repentina oscuridad que reinaba en el tercer templo.

El Ente le dedicó una mirada incrédula. —¿No creerás que voy a entrar sin tomar notas de esta experiencia tan maravillosa, o sí?

—¿Notas para qué? —Se inmiscuyó Tom, intrigado de cuál sería la finalidad de aquello.

—Oh, ya sabes —divagó el Ente—, un poco esto, otro tanto de esto otro… Notas y punto.

—Vaaale —repitieron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

En penumbras y avanzando despacio, no tardaron mucho en encontrarse en el centro mismo del templo y sin dar con ninguno de los dos guardianes que en teoría custodiaban la casa.

—¿Hola? —Llamó David a la espera de una respuesta—. ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Aguzando el oído, pronto fue evidente el ruido del agua, el chapoteo y… ¿Eran esas risas de lo más alegres?

—Oh sí —deslizó el Ente el lápiz sobre el papel lo más rápido posible—. Si le agrego esto aquí… Y una escena más acá…

Bill rodó los ojos. —Por todos los dioses del Panteón Romano, que yo tengo prisa por irme lo antes posible… —Caminando en grandes zancadas, se asomó a la única puerta por donde se veía luz y se quedó congelado en su sitio.

—¿Bill? —Fue detrás de él Tom, que igual se quedó tieso apenas miró adentro de la habitación.

—Va, que no soy idiota, yo no pienso ir a mirar —se cruzó David de brazos—. ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Cuál poder de rigidez tienen aquí? ¿O es que nos van a mandar ahora a la casa de Sagitario porque resulta que es nuestro ascendente?

—Ningún poder, y por supuesto que no a esa casa —se acercó el Ente hacia la fuente de la luz y se asomó—. Ven a ver por ti mismo y juzga si puedes.

Tapándose los ojos, David se acercó, pero el Ente requirió de su esfuerzo para hacer que el hombre se apartara las manos y se decidiera a ver por qué tanto alboroto.

En lugar de la mítica cabeza de Medusa que convertía en piedra a quien osaba mirarla, lo que David se encontró fue mil y un veces peor…

O mejor, según la perspectiva del espectador y el Ente.

Jugando en lo que parecía una piscina interior, dos hombres cuya apariencia física era el reflejo exacto del otro, jugueteaban en el agua y compartían lo que daba la imagen de ser un momento íntimo mientras se les observaba besarse y nadar desnudos.

—Wow… —Musitó David rompiendo su mutismo—. Esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

Como única respuesta, el Ente sonrió de oreja a oreja.

 

Por espacio de una hora, Georg había esperado lo más paciente que podía a pesar de su naturaleza inquieta. En vano se había sentado, lo mismo que en vano había caminado a lo largo y ancho del templo de Aries a la espera de una señal que le indicara cuál era el estado actual de Gustav.

Desde que los gemelos fueran teletransportados a la casa de Géminis, nada nuevo había ocurrido, y Mu no era capaz de indicarle alguna variación de cosmos, ya fuera en una u otra casa, lo que sólo sirvió para que Georg hiciera amagos de un surco más profundo que antes a lo largo del templo de Aries.

—Ya basta, no soporto la tensión —estalló Georg al cabo de un rato—, si es necesario, subiré todos y cada uno de los peldaños hasta la casa de Virgo. La incertidumbre me está matando.

Desde su sitio y apoyado contra una de las columnas que decoraban su templo, Mu le dedicó una leve sonrisa. —La paciencia no es una virtud innata de nuestro signo, pero se logra con el tiempo.

—Supongo —se mesó Georg el cabello—, pero no es el momento adecuado para mí. Por todo lo que sé, Gustav podría terminar en la casa de Piscis y entonces sería peor. Le mejor será si salgo ahora, con suerte llegaré antes del anochecer.

Mu rió entre dientes. —¿O podrías pedirme que te lleve directamente a la casa de Virgo? A menos que desees subir escaleras… Lo cual siempre resulta ser un excelente para las piernas ejercicio.

Georg se apresuró a denegar con la cabeza. —No, no. Lo agradecería mucho. En serio. Dejaré el fortalecimiento de piernas para otra ocasión más… propicia. Ahora mismo, lo único que deseo es saber con certeza que Gustav está bien, y cuanto antes, mejor.

—Dicho así… —Mu meditó un par de segundos antes de atreverse a preguntar—. ¿Cuál es la relación que existe entre ustedes dos?

—Oh, eso —carraspeó Georg mientras un leve tono sonrosado le subía del cuello a las orejas—. Pensé que éramos bastante obvios.

—Cierto, un poco —le aseguró Mu sin rastros de juzgarlo—, pero nunca está de más el ser directo y preguntar. No quisiera ofenderte a ti o a Gustav asumiendo algo que no es.

Georg se pasó la mano por el cabello. —Lo nuestro es nuevo de algún modo. No tenemos juntos ni el año aún, pero lo quiero desde hace tiempo. Somos… pareja —admitió en voz alta por primera vez en su vida. Salvo su manager, Bill y Tom, aquel era uno de los secretos mejor conservados dentro de la banda. Ni siquiera su familia o la de Gustav lo sabían aún porque al ser todo víctima del escrutinio público, cuantas menos personas lo supieran, mejor—. ¿No es un problema para ti, o sí?

—Para nada —sonrió Mu de vuelta—. Es más, lo encuentro… ¿Encantador, dicen ustedes? Hace tiempo que no me paseo fuera de los terrenos del Santuario y he perdido las nociones actuales del lenguaje entre los jóvenes de hoy en día.

Georg se pasó la lengua por los labios. —No es que me sienta avergonzado ni nada de mis sentimientos por Gustav, pero él es tan… reservado. Su privacidad es importante.

—Entiendo —dijo Mu—, es un rasgo bastante común para los nacidos bajo el signo de Virgo. Su privacidad tiende a ocupar un lugar crucial dentro del papel que juega en la vida.

Sin saber por qué, a Georg se le erizó el vello de la nuca. ¿A qué venía aquello? Mu sonaba tan seguro de sus afirmaciones… Casi como si pudiera testificar desde su propia piel lo que se sentía compartir una relación amorosa con un Virgo de pura cepa.

—Mu… ¿Podría preguntarte algo personal?

—Por supuesto —le chispearon los ojos al guardián de la primera casa—, pregunta e intentaré responder.

—¿Tú y Shaka…?

—¿Ajá?

—¿Son ustedes como Gus y yo? Quiero decir… —trastabilló Georg para encontrar palabras que expresaran con exactitud lo que quería decir; Mu le caía bien, y el guardián había sido de lo más amable con todos desde su llegada al Santuario que no quería ofenderlo en lo absoluto—. ¿Son pareja?

Mu no hizo ningún movimiento que lo delatara, pero por la curvatura apenas perceptible de sus labios, Georg supuso que eso era un sí.

—‘Pareja’ no es un término que dentro del Santuario nosotros utilicemos con la misma libertad que ustedes —le confió Mu—. Nuestra vida está consagrada a la diosa Athena y nuestra prioridad es y será siempre que su bienestar esté por encima del nuestro.

Georg sintió como si la garganta se le cerrara bajo la fuerza de un puño invisible. —Eso es triste —musitó sin darse cuenta—. Es una responsabilidad demasiado grande para cualquiera.

—Es por ello que Shaka descartó a tus amigos. La armadura elije a su caballero y no viceversa. Ser Caballero de Athena implica un riesgo enorme y un sacrificio supremo al aceptar morir por ella y por su causa.

«Y Gustav lo haría», pensó Georg no sin un dejo de amargura. Gustav era a su modo, entregado a las causas sobre las que creía. Podría no donar ni un centavo a Greenpeace, pero ocupar su fin de semana trabajando para el comedor de indigentes de su ciudad. Adoraba el trabajo duro y sentir que cooperaba a la sociedad con verdadero interés; en cierto modo, hasta podía verlo aceptando la armadura en caso de ser un candidato elegible.

—¿Ustedes son…? —Georg esperó no sobrepasar la línea de confianza—. ¿Son felices?

—La felicidad es un término muy relativo —señaló Mu lo obvio—, pero sí, creo que lo somos. Nosotros no podemos bajar a la ciudad y pasearnos tomados de la mano a la vista de los demás, pero no lo necesitamos. Su compañía me basta, y saber que corresponde mis sentimientos y yo los suyos es todo lo que necesitamos al finalizar cada día. Y no estamos solos —agregó Mu, dejando en claro que ni él ni Shaka eran únicos en el Santuario que mantenían un vínculo romántico.

Georg apretó la mandíbula. De pronto, el que su relación con Gustav tuviera que mantenerse entre las sombras no parecía tan terrible si lo comparaba con la situación en la que se encontraban Mu y Shaka. Hasta ese momento, no había llegado a pensar de tal modo cuán simples eran sus problemas si los colocaba en una balanza al lado de los de los habitantes del Santuario.

—¿Estás listo para partir? —Le preguntó Mu con suavidad.

—Sí —dijo Georg, tan seguro como de que volvería con Gustav—. Estoy listo.

 

/*/*/*/*


	5. 5.- Una reunión un tanto disparatada.

**5.-** **Una reunión un tanto disparatada.**

 

Paralizado, Gustav no pudo desviar la vista de aquel magnífico par de ojos azules que parecían escudriñar cada átomo de su cuerpo, desnudando su alma y dejándolo expuesto para quien quisiera saber sus más oscuros secretos.

—Tú en verdad eres nacido bajo las estrellas de Virgo —declaró el guardián de la sexta casa con gran aplomo—. Yo soy Shaka, caballero de Virgo y portador de la sexta armadura de los caballeros dorados. Preséntate.

Aspirando una bocanada de aire que hasta entonces se le había sido negada, Gustav recuperó el movimiento en el cuerpo y movió los dedos a cada lado del cuerpo.

—Yo… Mi nombre es Gustav. Nací el día ocho de septiembre de mil novecientos ochenta y ocho. Erm, soy Virgo, duh… —Se pasó la lengua por los labios—. Creo que mi ascendente es en piscis, al menos eso dice mi madre, pero la verdad es que de esas cosas yo no entiendo nada.

—¿Piscis? —Arqueó Shaka una ceja.

—O tal vez Acuario… ¿Sabe? Puedo retirarme si no cumplo los requisitos. Los gemelos sí que tienen ascendente en Virgo y todo eso. Puros a más no poder.

—Alto ahí —lo detuvo Shaka con una simple orden—. Tus compañeros no pueden aspirar a ser dueños ni mucho menos a compartir la armadura de Virgo. Va contra las reglas y por eso los envié a Géminis, donde quizá encuentren su lugar.

—Mire, no quiero ser grosero ni nada —suspiró Gustav—, pero yo vine por invitación, no porque en verdad quisiera ser el dueño de media tonelada de oro que además tengo que llevar encima estando el clima aquí tan caluroso. Tengo una vida maravillosa en Alemania, un trabajo que me absorbe demasiadas horas del día y un novio que podría volverse loco si no regreso hoy mismo antes de que baje el sol. Aprecio el detalle de tomarme en cuenta como posible caballero de Athena, pero paso.

—¿Pasas?

—Lo dejo ir, pues… —Se encogió Gustav de hombros—. Esto no es lo mío.

—Eres elocuente para ser un nacido bajo las estrellas de Virgo —observó Shaka, haciendo caso omiso de los deseos de Gustav.

—Ya, y también soy perfeccionista, analítico y organizado, pero eso no significa nada.

Los labios de Shaka se elevaron un poco sobre el borde de las comisuras. —A mí me dice que podrías ocupar mi lugar si así fuera tu deseo.

Gustav se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco; sabía que no era culpa del guardián de la sexta casa. Al parecer, con nacer bajo el signo de Virgo, también se nacía terco hasta la muerte, o al menos era lo que siempre leía respecto al tema y parecía confirmarse ahí mismo.

—Está bien. Tomaré la prueba y demostraré que la armadura no me pertenece —comenzó Gustav a hacer crujir los nudillos y alistarse para lo que él creía, sería una lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo—. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Levitando sobre el suelo y enarbolando una máscara de tranquilidad sobre el rostro, Shaka le respondió: —Ahora mismo.

Clavando sus ojos en los de Shaka a modo de reto, Gustav aceptó. —Que así sea.

 

—Yo… Nosotros… Lo sentimos mucho… La puerta estaba abierta y-… —Se disculpó David de lo más mortificado, la cabeza gacha e incapaz de mirar a los dos hombres altos y de cabellera larga que chorreando agua y vestidos con diminutas toallas que apenas cubrían lo necesario, les cuestionaban qué hacían dentro de la tercera casa del Santuario.

—Fue culpa del Ente —masculló Bill, un tanto molesto de verse visto sorprendido por los guardianes de Géminis en pleno show voyeurista—. Nosotros sólo queríamos regresar a la casa de Aries, pero no encontrábamos la salida.

—Seh —corroboró Tom la historia de su gemelo—, era como si camináramos en círculos y la salida jamás apareciera por ningún lado.

—¿Kanon? —Se dirigió uno de los guardianes de Géminis al otro—. ¿Olvidaste quitar el laberinto?

—Ops… Puede que sí, puede que… sí también. Ok, lo admito —se sacudió el hombre el cabello que goteaba sobre el suelo—. Olvidé hacerlo de nuevo, pero ¿qué esperabas? La última vez que no lo hicimos encontramos al Ente a media faena y espiándonos desde el armario. Más valía prevenir que lamentar.

Discutiendo como si no tuvieran invitados dentro de su templo, los guardianes de Géminis pronto se enfrascaron en una acalorada pelea verbal que fue aumentando de volumen y no parecía tener un fin próximo.

—¿Sabes? —Se inclinó Tom sobre Bill y le susurró al oído—: Creo que son gemelos. ¿Te fijas como tienen casi el mismo rostro?

Bill se giró hacia su gemelo con aspecto de incredulidad. —¿Estás bromeando?

—No, míralos bien… La forma de la nariz, la misma complexión, hasta la misma-…

—Tom —alzó Bill la voz—, era una pregunta sarcástica. Es obvio que ese par también son gemelos.

—Al menos pelean como gemelos —susurró David a su lado, los ojos fijos en los guardianes de Géminis que parecían a punto de pasar a los golpes.

—Bueno, lo lógico es que fueran gemelos —señaló Bill lo obvio—. ¿O como si no iban a cuidar este templo?

—Seh, y encontrarlos tomando una ducha privada es un extra —le guiñó Tom un ojo a su propio gemelo.

—¡… no me hagas mandarte a la otra dimensión, Saga!

—¡Quiero ver que lo intentes, Kanon! ¡No te atreverías!

—¡¿Ah no?!

—Disculpen… —Se atrevió David a interrumpirlos a riesgo de ser él mismo quien fuera enviado a ‘otra dimensión’, fuera lo que fuera eso.

En sincronía, dos cabezas se giraron en su dirección y lo fulminaron con una mirada de muerte, pero David no se amilanó. Bastante acostumbrado estaba ya a los Kaulitz y a sus estados anímicos explosivos como para tomarse en serio a otro par de gemelos.

—No queríamos interrumpir nada… —Inició Bill.

—No, de hecho hasta podríamos habernos quedado un rato más en silencio —elevó Tom las cejas en un gesto de lo más sugestivo.

—¡Tomi! —Lo golpeó Bill en el brazo y lo hizo esbozar una mueca de dolor.

—¡Ouch! La violencia no es necesaria.

—Claro que sí cuando admites que los veías obscenamente… —Siseó su gemelo en respuesta.

—¡Pero es que-…!

—Chicos… —Se llevó David la mano al tabique nasal y presionó con dos dedos—. Por favor. Me está dando una jaqueca de escucharlos pelear.

—¡Fue culpa del Ente! —Corearon los Kaulitz lavándose de toda culpa, lo que hizo a los guardianes de Géminis soltar un largo y prolongado suspiro.

—Supongo que no es su culpa entonces —dijo el que antes había sido llamado Saga.

—Por supuesto que no —le reprendió su gemelo antes de dirigirse a sus invitados—. Perdonen lo de antes. Tenemos años siendo acosados por el Ente y por más que hemos tratado de controlarlo, no hemos tenido éxito. Mi nombre es Kanon y éste —señaló a su copia al carbón—, es Saga, mi hermano gemelo.

—Ambos somos los guardianes de la casa de Géminis —confirmó Saga cualquier sospecha.

—Pero a mí es al que mejor se le ve la armadura —agregó Kanon.

—Ohhh —corearon Bill y Tom al unísono.

—Yo soy David Jost y ellos Tom y Bill Kaulitz —señaló su manager en turno a los gemelos—. Estamos aquí por… —Dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones—. En verdad que ya no sé. El caballero de Virgo nos envió aquí apenas ver a estos dos.

—¿Shaka hizo eso? —Inquirió Saga cruzándose de brazos y sopesando bien el motivo para aquella acción por parte del sexto guardián. De no ser por la toalla que apenas le cubría la entrepierna y el cabello que le colgaba húmedo por la espalda, su aspecto habría sido en verdad imponente en lugar de sólo ridículo.

Kanon por el contrario, se dedicó a observar a Bill y a Tom alternadamente hasta que una chispa se encendió en su cerebro. —¡Eureka! —Exclamó al tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos—. ¡Ustedes también son gemelos!

—Duh.

—No me digas…

—Kanon… —Gruñó Saga—. No molestes a nuestros invitados.

—Pfff, lo dice al que se le está por caer la toalla —desdeñó Kanon la posibilidad, y con gusto malsano, captó el breve vistazo de un glúteo antes de que su gemelo lograra salvar la poca decencia que le quedaba.

—El caballero de Virgo los llamó no aptos para la armadura. Lo cierto es que nosotros sólo queremos regresar por donde vinimos, pero un compañero nuestro se quedó en la sexta casa para tomar una prueba —prosiguió David, decidido a terminar todo cuanto antes—, y hay otro que se encuentra en la casa de Aries. Esto es de locos…

—Se encontraban en Aries —dijo Saga de pronto, él y Kanon alzando la vista al techo del templo como si pudieran ver a través de él.

—Mu y su amigo se dirigen ahora a la casa de Virgo —dictaminó Kanon.

—Genial, escaleras hacia arriba y no hacia abajo —ironizó Bill, quien para entonces ya sentía los pies matándolo. Jamás en la vida volvería a ponerse esos zapatos si de él dependía. ¿Qué faltaba, un viaje a la doceava casa sólo por el placer de verlos subir escaleras? A menos que…

—¿Ustedes también pueden enviarnos de vuelta usando su magia? —Preguntó Tom como si leyera la mente de Bill.

Kanon frunció los labios. —En primera, es el poder del cosmos que un caballero de oro controla a su antojo luego de entrenarse bajo condiciones extremas por años, no ‘magia’ como ustedes lo llaman —señaló con comillas en el aire que por poco le costaron a él también el que su toalla bajara peligrosos centímetros por su cintura—, en segunda…

—Olvídalo, Kanon —lo interrumpió Saga—. Ellos no entienden de qué hablas.

—La verdad es que no —admitió Bill sin tapujo alguno—. ¿Podrían, _por favor_ —se forzó a decir lo más meloso posible— llevarnos de vuelta a Virgo por nuestro amigo?

—A menos que también quieran probar si somos aptos para las armaduras de Géminis —bufó Tom, convencido de que la burocracia en el Santuario rayaba en lo insano.

—¿Armaduras? —Arqueó Kanon una ceja—. Géminis es una sola armadura.

—¿Entonces quién de ustedes es el caballero? —Preguntó David.

—Apuesto que es Kanon —dijo Bill.

—Nah, debe ser Saga —aventuró Tom—, tiene ese porte de hermano mayor que apuesto por él para ser el caballero de Géminis.

—¿Ah sí? —Cambió la expresión de Saga—. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Tom rió entre dientes. —El modo en que lo miras… Cuando rozas su hombro al pasar a su lado… Y cuando estaban juntos en la piscina…

—¡Tomi! —Le advirtió Bill a su gemelo—. Quieto.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —Se encogió Tom de hombros—. Hace falta ser un hermano mayor para reconocer a otro en acción.

—Te atraparon, Saga —codeó Kanon a su gemelo.

—Calla —suspiró el aludido—. Está bien, los llevaremos a la casa de Shaka y además iremos con ustedes para aclarar de una vez por todas toda esta sarta de malentendidos. Pero antes…

—¿Antes? —Preguntó su propio gemelo.

—Antes tenemos que ponernos algo de ropa. No soportaría las pullas de los otros santos de oro si salimos así… Y el Ente sigue por ahí al acecho. Siento sus ojos clavados en mi nuca.

—De hecho se escondió detrás de esa columna —señaló David por encima de su hombro a la figura encapuchada que desde las sombras mantenía su ritmo de notas.

Al mismo tiempo, Saga y Kanon miraron hacia aquella dirección y se estremecieron.

—Un par de minutos —se disculparon para después desaparecer detrás de una puerta. En efecto, al cabo de cinco minutos estaban de vuelta y vestidos como debía ser; de la armadura de Géminis no había ni rastro, pero David, lo mismo que Tom y Bill supusieron que esto se debía a una cuestión equitativa más que simple timidez de verse en los ropajes sagrados.

—¿En marcha? —Confirmó Saga con los presentes, y apenas recibió señales afirmativas, un rayo de luz dorada los envolvió a todos y los transportó de vuelta a la sexta casa.

 

—Sigo sin acostumbrarme a esto —rezongó Tom cuando frente a él se topó de vuelta con las grandes figuras de Buda que custodiaban la entrada del sexto templo.

—¿Chicos? ¡Hey! —Giraron los gemelos al reconocer la voz de Georg, que en compañía de Mu, se acercaba hacia ellos con un rictus de preocupación en el rostro y el cabello en desorden—. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué no se encontraban en Géminis? ¿Conocieron a los… —Bajó la voz hasta casi susurrar— guardianes de esa casa?

—Mu, ¿qué has ido diciendo de nosotros? —Confrontó Kanon al guardián de Aries, a lo que éste ladeó la cabeza y fingió demencia.

—Nada que sea un secreto dentro del Santuario, por supuesto.

—Podemos por el amor de su diosa Athena, dejar las peleas para después —gruñó David en voz alta—. Mi baterista estrella está ahí dentro y podría no volver jamás. Tengo prioridades en la vida, y una de ellas es regresar con mis chicos de vuelta a Alemania lo antes posible. Sin armaduras de oro, de ser posible.

A punto de sacar humo de la nariz, David necesitó de un par de segundos para calmarse y permitir que alguien más tomara la palabra.

—No creo que Shaka acepte de buen agrado interrupciones en su templo, no si está poniendo a prueba el cosmos de su amigo —dijo Mu—, así que ve tu primero, Saga. De cualquier modo, eres el que menos le cae bien de nosotros.

Saga frunció el ceño. —En lo personal, creo que Shaka tiene un cierto resquemor contra Kanon, así que…

—¿Yo? Pfff —desdeñó Kanon la posibilidad—. Más bien creo que debería ser Mu quien debería interrumpir. Ya que él y Shaka tienen esa relación taaan especial, lo mejor sería que fuera él quien se presentara primero. Si alguien debe terminar corriendo en la mano de Buda, mejor que no sea yo.

—Bien dicho, Kanon —le susurró Saga a su gemelo.

Mu estrechó los ojos hasta parecer que los tenía cerrados. —No.

—¡Por el amor de…! —A punto de arrancarse el cabello de raíz, Georg enfiló directo a la casa de Virgo—. ¡Cobardes, todos ustedes! Yo iré y no volveré sin Gustav —y sin más, subió los últimos peldaños que lo separaban de la sexta casa y desapareció entre las columnas.

En diferentes estados de nerviosismo, Mu, David, y los gemelos Kaulitz y de Géminis aguardaron a la espera de alguna señal, cualquiera, que delatara qué ocurría dentro de la casa de Virgo, pero conforme los minutos pasaban y no ocurría una explosión de cualquier tipo ni un nuevo rayo de luz escapaba hacia otra casa del Santuario…

—Tal vez nosotros también deberíamos entrar y ver qué ocurre —sugirió Tom, no tan convencido de sus propias palabras, pero cansado ya de esperar luego de un día tan cargado de emociones.

—Supongo que…

—Sí, en marcha —murmuró Saga—. Siempre queda esperar que Shaka sea benevolente…

—… y que no nos quite más de tres sentidos de golpe —agregó Kanon, recordando de pronto una ocasión en que se habían presentado en la casa de Virgo sin anunciar y que su guardián los había hecho aprender por las malas lo importante que era para él su privacidad y lo mucho que apreciaba las visitas siempre y cuando se presentaran con invitación previa.

Subiendo a su vez los la breve escalinata que conectaba el templo de la vía común, los tres caballeros de Athena, David y los gemelos pasaron al interior de la sexta casa y aguardaron pacientes entre las sombras a la espera de alguna señal que les indicara cómo proceder.

La única respuesta que obtuvieron fue una sarta de risas y un espectáculo de lo más bizarro: Shaka levitando en el centro de la habitación central y a cada lado suyo Georg y Gustav trenzándole el largo cabello dorado mientras compartían lo que parecían ser secretos de su vida íntima -si es que las risitas íntimas y las mejillas arreboladas servían como fiel indicador.

David se dio en la frente con el dorso de la mano. —Esto ya no puede empeorar… ¿Verdad? Alguien dígame que no.

Por desgracia para él, por delante aún les quedaba una gran sorpresa por superar.

 

/*/*/*/*


	6. 6.- Una fangirl de lo más mitológica.

**6.-** **Una fangirl de lo más mitológica.**

 

Pese a la creencia popular, Shaka no era tan intransigente como querían hacerlo aparentar. Tampoco era la mole inamovible con la que se le comparaba; bajo la armadura de Virgo, había un hombre que sabía entender de razones, más si estas razones eran del todo lógicas para él.

Apelando a los rasgos de su signo, Gustav le había explicado sus principales motivos para no ser el siguiente dueño de la armadura de Virgo, en contraste con haber pasado las pruebas físicas mínimas que lo hacían pasar automáticamente a la siguiente prueba.

—Mira —resopló al baterista, bañado en sudor por una sesión de abdominales, lagartijas y sentadillas que había pasado no sin esfuerzo—, en casa tengo más de quince rompecabezas. Incluso uno de diez mil piezas. Me sabría mal dejarlos en sus cajas… sin armar… desordenados…

—Entiendo —asintió Shaka.

—También antes de venir para el Santuario olvidé limpiar los doce kilos de garbanzo que compré la semana pasada —se llevó la mano a la boca—, ¿imaginas lo terrible que me resulta? Va contra mi naturaleza permitir que ese desorden exista.

—Tienes un punto ahí —murmuró Shaka imaginando la escena a miles de kilómetros de distancia; como buen Virgo, bien sabía él lo inoportuno que era tener una idea molestando siempre en lo recóndito de su mente, y doce kilos de garbanzo sucio entraban en esa categoría.

—Y podría seguir así… —Enumeró Gustav con los dedos—. No conté los clips de mi escritorio, hay una tubería que gotea y aún no he reparado, tengo un jardín que podría morir si alguien no lo riegue en los horarios que predeterminé…

—Qué terrible…

—Lo sé —bajó Gustav la cabeza—. Es por eso que agradezco el honor de ser tomado en cuenta como próximo caballero de Virgo, pero…

—¿Deseas regresar a casa? —Confirmó Shaka sus sospechas.

—Sí —confirmó Gustav—. Tengo una vida y un novio Aries que se volvería loco si no regreso.

En los labios de Shaka apareció un leve dejo de sonrisa. —Siendo así…

—¡GUSTAV SCHÄFER! —Entró Georg corriendo dentro del templo, y en cuestión de dos largas zancadas se lanzó sobre el baterista y los tiró a ambos sobre el duro suelo de mármol.

—Vaya… —Abandonó Shaka su posición habitual y se dedicó a observar a la pareja que rodaba por el suelo y compartía besos cortos pero intensos.

Típico noviazgo Aries-Virgo, que para quien sólo viera el comportamiento público de Mu con Shaka jamás lo sospecharía ni en el transcurso de otra guerra santa.

Jamás.

 

Haciendo caso omiso de las risitas burlonas que Kanon soltaba cada tanto a causa de su nuevo peinado, Shaka les explicó a todos los presentes en su templo que tras “exhaustivas pruebas de valor y arrojo”, Gustav no había resultado un candidato completo para la armadura de Virgo, por lo que se le permitiría regresar a su país de origen en compañía de sus amigos apenas Athena así lo autorizara.

—A ver, dejen recapitulo por si me falta entender algo —gruñó David a punto de perder la paciencia que le quedaba—, ¿todavía tenemos que subir a lo más alto de este manicomio llamado ‘El Santuario’ —recalcó con comillas en el aire— para que nos autoricen la salida? ¿Es eso?

—Técnicamente, sí —corroboró Mu—. Si fue la diosa Athena quien pidió su presencia en el Santuario, entonces no pueden marcharse sin antes permitir que ella los vea.

—Jo, no más escaleras —masculló Bill desde el suelo y apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de su igualmente agotado gemelo mayor—. O me llevan cargando o me quedo aquí.

—Seh, ¿cuántas casas hay más arriba? —Preguntó Tom a su vez—. ¿Diez? ¿Veinte?

—Yo no puedo subir más —se excusó Kanon—, le debo un cierto dinero a Milo que… Mejor me regreso.

—No, es necesario acudir lo antes posible a los aposentos de Athena y terminar con este circo de una vez —dictaminó Saga, acostumbrado ya al protocolo oficial que debían seguir—. Quizá no podamos viajar tantas personas de aquí hasta las arcas del Patriarca, pero podríamos movernos en grupos y haciendo paradas en algunas casas.

—Bien —se sacudió Kanon las manos, listo para entrar en acción. Alzando a Bill en brazos y anunciando que pronto los vería, no dio tiempo para más.

Al grito de “¡Hey, maldito, es mi gemelo el que te llevas!”, Tom los vio desaparecer ante sus ojos y por inercia saltó sobre la espalda de Saga.

—Arre, caballito —lo espoleó en la cintura con las piernas—. Síguelo.

Esbozando una mirada asesina, Saga también desapareció en un halo dorado.

Pronto Mu llevando a Georg y Shaka a Gustav les siguieron, dejando a David atrás, pues como éste había pedido casi de rodillas, prefería quedarse en el sexto templo y reflexionar acerca de la vida, la muerte y también en la opción de conseguir un trabajo nuevo que no le hiciera encanecer tan pronto el cabello.

Asegurándole que se encontraba como en su propia casa, Shaka fue el último en desaparecer y apenas se vio a solas, David se dejó caer de espaldas en el suelo y musitó una breve oración:

—Al Dios o Dioses en turno que corresponda… Pfff.

 

—Esto no es tan ceremonioso como imaginé que sería —le susurró Bill a su gemelo, mientras esperaban al lado de Gustav y Georg que la Diosa Athena hiciera acto de presencia en la sala donde habían sido convocados. Dado que la diosa misma pedía hablar con ellos en privado, los guardianes de Géminis se habían despedido y retirado ya, Kanon un tanto preocupado porque en sus palabras “sentía el cosmos de Milo cerca y no parecía estar contento”. Mu y Shaka por igual se habían alejado escaleras abajo tomados de la mano y perdidos en su propio mundo. De los únicos que se habían despedido formalmente eran de Gustav y Georg en palabras susurradas al oído y que habían dejado a los gemelos de lo más confundidos.

Al cuestionárseles por qué tanto secretismo, ni Georg ni Gustav habían dicho nada, optando mejor por bromear acerca del ‘amor de gemelos’ que parecía rondar en el aire del Santuario como si se tratara de gas tóxico, ya que había afectado a más de un par…

Entretenidos al grado de no escuchar el ruido de pisadas que se acercaban, fue una sorpresa mayúscula la que se dieron cuando frente a ellos apareció la tan venerada Diosa Athena… Tan pequeña con su metro y medio y cabello largo de un peculiar tono lila, que más que respeto, imponía la orden de soltarse riendo.

—Uhm…

—Nosotros…

—¿Hola?

—¿Es usted Saori Kido?

—¡KYA! —Gritó la pequeña diosa, dando saltitos de aquí a allá pero sin rozar siquiera la barbilla de los gemelos—. ¡Soy su fan número uno! ¡Me sé sus canciones de memoria! ¡Georg, eres mi favorito de la banda! —Se le prendió al bajista de la cintura y éste por poco perdió el equilibrio cuando se vio constreñido por brazos y piernas que no lo soltaban—. ¡Oh, no lo puedo creer, esto es demasiado bueno para ser real!

—S-Sí, sí, pero —jadeó Georg— necesito respirar… un poco nada más, lo necesario para vivir, por favor —hizo amagos de apartarse a la chica pero sin éxito, ya que ella entrelazó los dedos por su espalda y se negó a ser separada de su ídolo.

—¡Tengo todos sus discos y DVD’s! ¡Tengo la edición de lujo! ¡Y los singles! Y tapizaría mi habitación con sus pósters pero la cinta no pega bien sobre el mármol, no importa, ¡los amo igual!

—Ya, qué lindo —la sujetó Gustav por la cintura y tiró de ella hasta que por fin logró separarla unos centímetros de su novio—. Siempre es un gusto conocer a las fans.

—¡Oh, Gusti-Pooh! —Se lanzó después Saori sobre el baterista, pero éste la esquivó a medias, logrando que así la chica sólo pudiera asírsele del brazo—. ¡A ti también te quiero mucho! Tus solos de batería son lo mejor, por ti empecé a escuchar Metallica.

—Ahhh…

Viendo el cuadro ante sí, los gemelos dieron al mismo tiempo un paso hacia atrás. Una mirada simultánea dejó bien en claro lo que pensaban. «Está loca» y «¡lo sé, lo sé!».

—Perdón si los hice venir tan de improviso —dijo la reencarnación de Athena una vez que pudo calmarse, pero aún sujetando a Georg y a Gustav de los brazos con una mano que parecía pinza de acero—. No encontraba un pretexto lo suficientemente bueno y se me estaban acabando las opciones.

—¿O sea que jamás se nos consideró en serio para ser Caballeros de Oro? —Preguntó Bill con un leve dejo de orgullo propio—. ¿Era una broma?

—Vamos, Bill —lo reprendió Gustav—. Los vimos teletransportarse por todo el Santuario y en verdad preguntas si la armadura era tuya, tsk. Ellos están muy fuera de tu liga.

—Pensé que me vería bien de dorado, es todo —se justificó el menor de los gemelos, aceptando gustoso el brazo de Tom que lo acercaba más contra él.

Gustav rodó los ojos al cielo. —Como sea.

—Lo siento. Intenté por todos los medios enviarles una carta, pero al final sólo pude lograrlo por medio de la fundación Kido. Sabía que si les hablaba del Santuario los atraería aquí y mencionar las armaduras parecía lo más correcto… Ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas.

Tom pareció a punto de estallar con el rostro rojo y una peligrosa vena palpitándole en medio de la frente, pero al cabo de unos segundos la piel se le descongestionó y pareció respirar con calma de vuelta. ¿Qué más daba si los habían traído con engaños? A fin de cuentas, había sido un día de lo más divertido. Bizarro y todo, pero también divertido, que era lo más importante.

Habían viajado a miles de kilómetros de distancia, conocido una reliquia de lugar, igual que una comunidad secreta que vivía ahí; habían visto otro par de gemelos besarse en una piscina y sido teletransportados por obra del cosmos aunque siguieran sin entender del todo cómo es que funcionaba. Subido y bajado escaleras, muchas escaleras… Que al final regresaran a casa sin una armadura de oro no parecía tan mal si gracias a una fan (que además era una Diosa en todos los sentidos de la palabra) habían vivido toda clase de aventuras en menos de las veinticuatro horas que tenían de haber aterrizado en Grecia.

Esbozando su mejor sonrisa, Tom se dirigió a Saori Kido y se prometió tener más paciencia.

—Pero bueno, ¿hay algo que podamos autografiar para ti? ¿Quizá improvisar algunas canciones?

A modo de respuesta, la misma Diosa Athena asintió al tiempo que experimento un fuerte estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo.

—Por supuesto —musitó con voz ronca—. Sería… sería tan feliz.

Igual que si tratara de una fan más, esa tarde la Diosa Athena convivió con sus ídolos, consiguió que firmaran todos sus discos y se tomó fotografías al lado de los cuatro adolescentes que ni por asomo se imaginaban que la pequeña chica de cabellos lila que posaba con ellos era quien se encargaba de velar por la humanidad.

Viéndola reír y sonrojarse cada vez que Georg le dedicaba medio segundo de su atención, parecía una simple adolescente normal.

Nada más alejado de la realidad.

 

—Buenos días, señor Mu, señor Shaka —saludó el Ente la mañana siguiente a los dos caballeros dorados que se dirigían a la entrada de la casa de Géminis.

Shaka inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo. Por razones que le eran desconocidas, el Ente no sentía particular interés por él, y el sentimiento era mutuo, no así el caso de Mu, quien se detuvo unos minutos a charlar.

—Buenos días —se inclinó el guardián de la primera casa—. ¿Se encuentran Saga y Kanon aquí?

El Ente soltó una risita entre dientes. —Sí y no.

Mu esperó a que elaborara mejor su respuesta.

—Quiero decir que _sí_ están pero que al mismo tiempo _no_ desean ser molestados —clarificó a sus interlocutores.

—¿En la piscina de nuevo? —Inquirió Shaka sin verdadero interés. Del cosmos de ese par, apenas si podía sentir trazas y pequeños fogonazos, por lo que no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta.

—Puede ser —supuso el Ente con ellos—, pero esta mañana escuché algo de retozar en la cama solar…

—¿Cama solar? —Rompió Mu su fachada de tranquilidad—. Athena no estará nada contenta este mes con la cuenta de la electricidad…

—Claro, bronceado natural —murmuró Shaka a su vez, divertido porque de entre todos en el santuario, eran los chicos Géminis quienes más rápido parecían haberse acostumbrado a las delicias de la vida moderna que la Diosa Athena como Saori Kido les proporcionaba.

Cierto que Camus había comprado un congelador con el cual experimentaba a su modo, y Aldebarán tenía esa televisión de quién-sabe-cuántas pulgadas, pero los gemelos lo habían llevado al extremo, colocando en la punta de su templo una antena satelital que servía para captar la señal por cable, entre otros objetos por demás ridículos. La cama solar, a pesar de todo, no era lo más extraño que había aparecido entre las facturas que la señorita Saori Kido pagaba regularmente.

El Ente se encogió de hombros. —Yo no tengo quejas. Kanon detesta las líneas del bikini, así que convence a Saga de recostarse juntos… desnudos…

—Entiendo —sacudió Mu la cabeza—. En ese caso, diles que pasamos por aquí y les dejamos el siguiente mensaje: Los chicos de Tokio Hotel ya van de vuelta a Alemania.

—¿No vas a mencionarles de la jugada que Athena les hizo pasar? —Cuestionó Shaka el proceder del guardián de la primera casa—. Después de todo, ellos se vieron involucrados más de lo que les habría gustado.

Mu se apartó el cabello del rostro. —No será necesario. Ellos… tienen cosas más importantes que hacer en estos momentos, ¿no es así, Ente?

Con actitud soñadora, el Ente asintió agitando la cabeza enérgicamente.

—Decidido entonces. Ellos a lo suyo y nosotros a lo nuestro —le sonrió a Shaka, y el guardián de la sexta casa le respondió el gesto aún con los ojos cerrados.

Dirigiéndose cada quien al templo que le correspondía, ni Mu ni Shaka tuvieron oportunidad de apreciar el pequeño lápiz y cuadernillo que el Ente sacó de su túnica y donde anotó: “Mu+Shaka=¿OTP?” para enseguida tacharlo con trazos fuertes y negaciones de cabeza.

En su lugar, más abajo en la misma hoja, escribió: “Saga+Kanon+ANGST2=¿The End?” y suspiró.

Despacio se puso en pie, y con cuidado se sacudió el polvo que se empecinaba en pegársele a la túnica negra. Paso a paso, se adentró en la casa de Géminis, casi sin hacer ruido porque en eso consistía su pacto con los gemelos: El Ente observa y retrata a su modo lo que ve; los gemelos… hacen lo que hacen y permiten que el Ente haga su trabajo.

Para ellos tres, una simbiosis perfecta.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
